Mama's hands
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: A series of corporal punishment stories. Starting with Ursa taking Azula over her knee. Rated for future content
1. Chapter 1

This is a parody/re-write of what happened in the flashback part of 'Zuko Alone'. This is not really a flashback sort of the beginning of a whole lot of chapters involving corporal punishment/spanking. So without further a-do here is the story enjoy:

Ursa dragged her daughter by the wrist back to her private chambers and sat her daughter on her own bed.

"Azula, I want the truth, what is your father planning to do to Zuko?" Ursa asked.

"Honestly mommy, I don't know, I was just playing a prank on Zu-Zu, it was mean and I'm sorry." Azula said.

Ursa knew her daughter was lying.

She looked at Azula who put on her mot innocent smile and was kicking her legs back in forth like an innocent child.

Ursa sighed and put her arm around Azula`s shoulder.

"Young lady, if you don't tell me the truth right now, I'm going to have to punish you." Ursa said.

"What are you going to do, spank me?" Azula said, oh don't spank me mommy, I'm sorry please?"

Ursa was a tad annoyed by her daughter's arrogance and poison-sweet disposition.

"Young lady, get over my lap right now." Ursa said in her most stern voice.

Azula mockingly crawled over her mother`s lap and jutted her rear out into the air.

Ursa raised her hand, her robe flowing elegantly past her elbow and brought her hand down with a loud 'THAP!'

"Oop." Was Azula`s response.

Ursa could tell she wasn't getting anywhere but decided to continue for her son`s sake.

Ursa brought her hand down six more times but could tell from Azula`s unresponsive nature that she was silently mocking her.

"Don't you think I've been punished enough mommy?" Azula mock pleaded.

"Young lady, the truth I want it now!" Ursa demanded.

'THAP!' 'THAP!' THAP!' 'THAP!' Ursa`s hand came down on Azula`s rump at least twenty times and yet the only response was a few giggles.

Ursa could actually feel Azula getting comfortable on her lap.

Ursa could feel her hand starting to sting a bit and was disappointed that she had made no progress.

This reminded her of a time when Azula was younger and Ursa had swatted her behind but Azula had been laughing the whole time.

Ursa knew this time had to be different. She knew what needed to be done.

Ursa stuck her thumb under Azula`s pant line.

Azula could feel her pants ruffle down her legs to her upper thighs and her skirt ruffle up her back.

Ursa revealed Azula`s panty clad bottom both of which were a happy shade of pink.

The panties clung to her bottom which was starting to jut out more.

Azula smiled, defiant as ever even with her underwear exposed.

Ursa raised her hand again and smacked down on her daughters rear.

"Yip!" Was Azula`s response.

Ursa smacked Azula`s rear some more each time this got a small yelp from Azula.

Ursa sped up the pace still not knowing how much time she had.

Azula kicked a bit still defiant, but showing that her mom could actually hurt her.

"Go ahead, I don't care if I have to get spanked all night, I still say I'm telling the truth!" Azula said.

Ursa knew this was true.

Azula would probably take a thousand or more hours of smack over her mother's knee just to have the satisfaction of something worse happening to her brother.

Ursa steeled her nerves and pulled her daughter`s panties down.

"This is your last warning, tell me what Ozai plans to do or else." Ursa said sternly.

Azula kept quiet and closed her eyes.

'SMACK!' Ursa brought her hand down again rippling the skin on Azula`s unprotected rear and catching her off guard.

Azula felt naked.

Not only because her unprotected backside was under assault from her mother.

But now she was here getting spanked when she could simply tell Ursa the truth and end this.

Azula covered her naked rear with her hands.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth," Azula said, "after the meeting, I forced Zuko to stay behind and we eavesdropped on the conversation, dad wanted grandpa to revoke uncle`s birthright but grandpa got angry, and struck dad with his fire, Zuko ran away after that, then grandpa told dad to sacrifice Zuko as a punishment."

Ursa focused on this for a moment then realized her son was in deep trouble.

Azula started to lift herself up but was smacked back down.

"Ow! I told you the truth!" Azula pleaded.

"You're going to take this punishment for many reasons, little girl." Ursa said.

'SMACK!' "OW!" 'SMACK!' More kicking and screaming. 'SMACK!' "Please, please stop!" 'SMACK!' "You've lied" 'SMACK!' "Too many times. Twelve more good hits. "And a good butt whooping." 'SMACK!' "Will set you straight, young lady!'

This continued for several more minutes.

By this time tears were strolling down Azula`s face and her upturned exposed bottom was beet red.

As was Ursa`s hand so she stopped.

Ursa pulled up Azula`s underwear and pants.

She then put her daughter's hands behind her head and made her stand in the corner.

"Okay young lady, now I`m going to try and save your brother, however if anything happens, you rest assured knowing I will put you over my knee again!" Ursa said leaving the room.

Azula stood in the corner tempted to smother the flames on her rump while crying to herself.

"My, that was, ironic." A male voice said.

Azula turned around to see her brother in the doorway.

A bottle of lotion in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"I suppose you're here to gloat?" Azula said wiping the tears from her face.

"No, I'm here to, try and comfort you." Zuko said.

"But why?" Azula asked.

"Well…you're not the only one who goes through this." Zuko said grabbing his sister's hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked skeptically.

"I`ve been spanked three times, before yours." Zuko said.

"When did this happen?" Azula asked.

"Well, truth be-told, even though I'm moms favorite, I got spanked last month, two weeks ago and yesterday." Zuko said.

Confused by this, Azula asked for what.

"Well, last month I kinda burned one of her dresses, it wasn't too hard though seeing how it was on my jeans," Zuko said, "the second time was for that prank I pulled on you and Ty lee, I got spanked on my boxers but, it was worth it, and yesterday was on the bare for foul language, I got spanked on the bare and it really stung."

"So, she put the lotion on you?" Azula asked.

"Well no, I actually got stood up and she, sort of, love-taped and rubbed my bum." Zuko said.

"Well, I at least know, you get punished sometimes." Azula said.

"Yeah, now come on; show me your bottom so I can see what I'm working with." Zuko said.

Azula fumbled with the hem of her skirt for a while then reluctantly turned around and slightly bent forward.

"Come on now, lift up your skirt and bare your bottom." Zuko coaxed.

"You do it." Azula said putting her hands on her knees.

Zuko put the lotion aside and lifted Azula`s skirt.

Zuko lowered his sister`s pants revealing her bright red bottom and happy pink panties that clung tightly to Azula`s rear.

"Wow, mom got every inch of her rear." Zuko thought.

"Hurry up!" Azula said.

Zuko peeled down Azula`s panties revealing her red-slapped bum which hand their mother`s hand print.

"Looks like mom got all of it, the sit spot, the top part, and the hips, not to mention it's kind of cute." Zuko said.

Azula winced as she felt her brother give her bottom a little kiss on each cheek.

Zuko led Azula over to the bed and pulled her over his lap.

Zuko began to rub little circles on his sister`s rear and began to sooth her rear with the lotion.

He put lotion on Azula`s sit spot, the top of her bottom and a whole load on her center.

"Does that feel better?" Zuko asked.

"A little but how about you?" Azula said.

"Count your blessings, out of you, me, Mai and Ty lee you get the least amount of spankings, maybe you're up to something with that whole, rule-by-fear mantra." Zuko said.

Azula kicked her legs up a little and could feel her eyes getting heavy.

Zuko lifted Azula to a sitting spot on his lap and wrapped her in a hug.

"I`m sorry big brother, dads going to kill you and no one can stop him." Azula said.

"Well…that's where you're wrong." Zuko said.

Zuko took out a necklace he was secretly wearing.

It was a basic gold string but it had a white tooth with black stripes at the tip.

"What is that?" Azula asked mystified.

"It`s a wyvern`s tooth, and some say it has rare powers." Zuko said.

"That's *yawn* unbelievable." Azula said rubbing her eyes.

Zuko rocked his sister and tucked her in bed.

But he didn't pull up her shorts so the blanket could caress her red bum.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko had just put his sister to bed and was now ready for his father. Zuko lay back on his own bed and contemplated recent events.

Zuko remembered when his grandfather received the necklace.

A young proud warrior graced the royal family with a wyvern tooth necklace and a large white egg.

"Very well, you are now the white-wing dragon, leave my presence." Azulon said.

The warrior left and Azulon locked the items in his room.

However later on that night Zuko could feel the tooth calling out to him.

And the next day he somehow woke up with the tooth around his neck.

It was unbelievable the tooth increased his firebending and gave him unique abilities.

Unfortunately it also made him late for his private history lessons with his teacher Ms. Kwan.

The good news was: This necklace gave him increased speed. The bad news: It wasn't enough to get him to class on time.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Kwan said.

She was standing in their private classroom taping a wood and iron stick on a desk.

"I`m sorry, the servants were late getting me up, and I got caught up in firebending training." Zuko said.

"There are no excuses when you are my student, prince or peasant, etiquette is most important." Kwan said.

"I suppose I need to be punished?" Zuko said.

"Your father and grandfather both agreed to allow a form of discipline for their grandchildren." Kwan said.

"Well…how am I to be punished?" Zuko asked.

"I`ll let you decide, twenty with the stick over the punishment bench, or five minutes over my knee." Kwan said.

Zuko went with the later seeing how it wasn't as painful.

"This does involve baring your backside, so I can get my point across." Kwan said.

Zuko was a tad taken back but still decided to go through with his punishment due to common knowledge.

Zuko crawled across Kwan`s lap and jutted his bottom in the air.

Kwan smacked his bottom five times just to warm him up.

His teacher then stuck her manicured hand down his pant line and pulled his pants down to his lower thighs.

She spanked him on his boxers for a couple of seconds as well.

"Those smacks were a mere warm-up, now I'm going to set up a timer, get ready." Kwan told him turning an hour glass upside down.

Kwan slowly bared the prince's rear end.

"All right, now that I see what I'm working with, I've already made this dull pink, your bottom is small enough for the curve of my hand yet wide enough for me to shift between cheeks." Kwan said.

Kwan gave the young prince`s bottom several love taps before pausing.

SMACK! His teacher gave him a stinging swat.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Each smack from Kwan rippled Zuko`s backside.

She gave him twenty more swats.

"You're doing fine, just a few more minutes." Kwan said.

Kwan continued to spank young Zuko, each slap causing the skin on his bottom to slightly jiggle and he winced and bit back on any sign of pain.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Okay, were done." Kwan said lifting Zuko off her lap.

Zuko looked in the mirror at his spanked bum and saw the imprint of a hand-mark.

However he began to notice it disappearing.

He looked at the necklace he took and it glowed with almost alive energy.

"Ms. Kwan, did my mother approve of this punishment?" Zuko asked.

"No." Kwan replied.

"Funny, I wonder what she would o to you if she found out." Zuko said.

Kwan blushed with nervousness.

"Another question, do you spit or swallow?" Zuko asked.

Kwan was taken back by this.

"I`ll give it to you straight, suck me off, and I'll make sure you don't get hurt." Zuko said.

"I think someone needs another timeout over my lap." Kwan said advancing on Zuko.

Somehow white lightning burst from Zuko`s fingers and brought Kwan down.

"Or how about, you suck or die?" Zuko said.

And she did, twice.

But now Zuko realized what the power was for. "Azulon, I'm going to kill you." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have to protect him." Ursa said to herself.

Ursa walked through the palace halls, waiting for the right moment to catch her husband.

Ozai was to be found in the records chamber, right next to Azulon`s sleeping chamber.

"Ozai." Ursa said.

"Ah, my little wife, what is it that you need to say to me?" Ozai said without looking at her.

"I know Ozai, I know about your punishment." Ursa said.

"Hmm, well I would care, but there's nothing you can do to stop me." Ozai said amused.

"How could you, he`s your son too, how could you WANT, to do something like this?" Ursa said.

"It's easy, I did it to Lu Ten and I need the excuse to do it to…that little runt." Ozai said.

Ursa thought she knew her husband well enough, but never guessed he would go this far to get what he wanted.

"Ozai…I think it's fair to say you're not the same man I fell in love with." Ursa said.

Ozai ignored her and began to load some poison into a small dagger.

"But if Azulon says death is the perfect punishment, why not kill him?" Ursa said.

Ozai paused and looked at her with an interested look.

"Are you saying we kill him?" Ozai said.

"No, I'll do it, and rewrite the will, so you will become firelord." Ursa said.

"Yes and your son's life will be spared." Ozai said.

Ursa nodded in satisfaction.

"But this plan, is so treasonous, it will require the appropriate punishment." Ozai said with a sadistic smile.

Ursa stepped back in fear.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you were to kill the fire-lord, it would mean death or banishment my dear." Ozai said.

Ursa looked at him in wide-eyed horror.

"And of course, if I were to be fire-lord, I could still kill little Zuko, so I like your idea." Ozai said putting away the knife.

Ursa knew it would be true.

Even if Azulon was dead, if Ozai would become fire-lord he could do as he pleased and it would be legal.

He could still kill Zuko, only this time Ursa could do nothing about it.

She needed to install some form of warning into her husband; the same way with her daughter, only this would be more difficult.

Ozai wasn't a small child like her daughter, and he would be very hard to control.

"Let's get that will." Ozai said.

Ursa noticed a golden vase and Jian; there was also a small red box.

Ursa made a split thought and picked up the vase.

Ursa smashed the vase on Ozai`s head, knocking him out and leaving a dent in the vase.

After Ursa recovered from the recoil she opened up the box to discover a pair of golden cuffs and shackles.

"Perfect." Ursa thought.

Ursa put the cuffs and shackles on her husband.

Ursa found a chair and sat down, bringing her husband up with her.

Ursa grabbed the Jian (Which is the Chinese straight sword or Sokka`s meteor sword.) and used it to slice off the lower half of her husband's robe.

Ozai stirred a bit trying to recover.

Ursa needed to act quick and fast.

Ursa raised the sword and swung the flat blade with a semi mighty WHAP!

Ozai barley stirred.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WAP! WHAP! Ursa brought her invert paddle down upon her husband.

Ozai groaned and kicked his bared legs.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Ursa continued for the next ten minutes.

Ozai finally gained conscience and screamed out in pain.

"Ursa! What the hell do think you're doing woman! Let me go!" Ozai screamed trying to get up.

Ursa brought the blade down ten more times.

"This is the same punishment your daughter faced, it made her cry and so will you, because you need to learn a lesson." Ursa said swatting him with each word.

"Woman, what is keeping me from burning or blasting you to pieces?" Ozai growled, while he slowly winced in pain.

"Those golden cuffs, if you burn them you hurt yourself, if you use lightning you shock yourself, it's a lose, lose situation." Ursa said.

Ursa brought the Jian down on her husband each time earning a small wince and growl.

Ozai`s backside was now a dull red.

"So…honey, are still going to kill OUR son?" Ursa said.

"Of course, for this humiliation, I will have him raped then hanged!" Ozai screamed.

Ursa sneered and swung the Jian as hard as she could.

"Ow, fucking hell, just you wait woman, when I get up I will kill you!" Ozai said.

Ursa knew the sword was losing its affect.

She stared around the room and noticed a flat leather strap on the desk next to them.

She picked up the strap and gave her husband a few smacks.

"Oh my god!" Ozai screamed.

For the next twenty minutes Ursa was slowly taking her husband's pride and will.

SMACK! Are you still going to kill? SMACK! Yes! SMACK! Looks like you're going to be here a while. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"You think you're better than me?" Ozai said tears forming in his eyes.

"It's pretty obvious." Ursa replied bringing the strap down again.

"You show favoritism, would you still do this if Azula was to be killed?" Ozai said trying to fight back his tears.

"Of course, she`s my daughter to, and maybe I don't always agree with her, and sometimes he makes me angry, but I don't hate her, and I certainly would never kill her." Ursa said sternly.

"So let me guess, you instead whip her hide." Ozai said.

"Of course, but that is not the same as murder, she needed to learn respect, but not your brand, your brand will lead her to the Looney bin." Ursa said.

Ozai took this into consideration and was really starting to feel the pain from his wife`s discipline.

"Ursa…I'm sorry." Ozai said at last.

"And why should I believe you?" Ursa said still bringing down the strap.

"I guess you shouldn't." He said.

By now Ozai`s ass was as red as his robes, so Ursa had a pretty good feeling he was telling the truth.

Ursa removed the cuffs and shackles and much to her surprise, Ozai embraced her with a hug instead of trying to kill her.

Ursa stroked her husband's head lovingly and kissed him on the lips.

"We can have make-up sex later." Ursa said.

"I`d like that." Ozai said.

Ozai changed into an unsliced robe and agreed to still kill Azulon.

However once they entered the fire-lords chamber, they found him dead and pale.

They also saw their son sitting on his bed, the wyvern tooth and Azulon`s crown around his neck.

"I've been waiting." Zuko said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here`s how the rest of the story will go. **

**Read below to find out what happens in this chapter.**

** Next up Azula and Zuko will take turns tanning people`s hides, then I`ll make them teens and repeat the process. **

**Okay enjoy.**

** Oh, and the opening takes place, so I will write down how Zuko killed Azulon.**

* * *

><p>Azulon settled himself down to sleep, in the morning he would wake, and false mourn his grandson.<p>

"Maybe I`ll have Ozai off his little daughter next, Heh, that`ll really teach him a lesson." Azulon said to himself.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." A familiar voice said.

Azulon looked up to see his grandson at the foot of his bed.

"Ah, little Zuko, I suppose seeing how this is your last night I may as well offer you a last wish." Azulon said sarcastically.

"You're a cruel, uncaring and heartless dick, tonight you die not me." Zuko said.

Azulon laughed sadistically, and then put on a serious glare.

"I knew my son couldn't get the job done, I'm going to execute you for that remark, and then I'll have my worthless son TRY to kill your sister." Azulon said.

"See, it's that right there that is exactly why you need to die." Zuko said.

Azulon charged a lightning bolt and fired it at his grandson.

The bolt was absorbed into the wyvern`s tooth.

"M-m-y WYVERN`S TOOTH, YOU LITTLE BASTARD I`LL KILL YOU!" Azulon said.

Zuko dodged another shot from Azulon before returning fire with a white fire bolt.

The blot went straight through Azulon`s heart and killed the old dictator.

Zuko took the royal crown from Azulon`s head.

Zuko put a string through it and slung the crown around his neck.

About an hour later Ozai and Ursa walked into the room.

Ozai was rubbing his back side and both parents took upon a shocked look.

"Y-you killed him." Ozai said in shock.

"Honey, are you okay?" Ursa asked.

"Tonight, I have liberated the fire-nation, but I feel no need to change the course of history." Zuko said.

"What does that mean?" Ozai asked.

"This tooth has another talent, it can erase a memory, that's what I'm going to do to you guys, and in the morning everyone will assume Azulon died of a heart-attack, I've already rewritten the will." Zuko said.

"Really?" The parents asked.

"Yes, uncle will become fire lord and I will succeed him." Zuko said.

Ozai frowned in disbelief.

"Anyway, now you two will forget this event, but first mom, Azula needs more hugs instead of spankings, she`s a good girl on the inside." Zuko said.

Ursa nodded, and then stared down in sadness.

Zuko drew a symbol on a paper, it had the symbol for memory and he blasted it with the tooth's energy.

The energy struck his parents and they fell down with blank expressions.

Zuko ran back to his room and put the tooth in a box.

"Well, goodnight." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, in the next chap, young Azula will spank young Ty lee, then some stuff about young Mai, look forward to it.<strong>

** NO this is not a harem for Zuko, so don't ask. **


	6. Chapter 6

*CRASH!* Went the vase.

Azula was a master of screwing up and making it look like someone else`s fault.

Her only dilemma was finding someone perfect to blame this on.

"Hmm, I could blame this on a servant, but that would be boring." Azula thought.

"Though, I could blame this on my brother." Azula said to herself.

However a small sting came into her bottom.

She rubbed it away remembering how her brother took care of her.

"So I guess blaming Mai or Ty lee is the only option." Azula said.

Azula paced thinking of a plan to preserve her innocence.

Azula snapped her fingers remembering Ty Lee was in the yard practicing her cartwheels.

Azula knew she could blame the broken vase on her little acrobat friend.

All she needed was to have Ty Lee *accidently* break the priceless vase again, whilst practicing her acrobatics.

"I do feel bad though, she has taught me so much, oh well I'll rub and kiss her little bottom later." Azula said.

Azula picked up the broken vase and crudely used her fire bending to glue the vase back together.

Azula non-suspiciously walked out to the royal garden to see Ty Lee expertly back-flipping and walking on her hands.

"Ty Lee!" Azula called out happily.

Ty Lee stopped and bowed then gave Azula a hug.

"Ty Lee, could you show me some of your advanced acrobatic skills?" Azula said.

"Of course, let me just get adjusted." Ty Lee said.

"Can we do it inside, it`s hot out." Azula said sweetly.

"Oh, oh okay." Ty Lee said nervously.

Azula led her friend back to the room with the seemingly non-broken, yet broken vase.

"Azula, are you sure we should do this in here? There`s a lot of priceless art in here, and I don't want to break any." Ty Lee Said.

"Don't worry Ty Lee, you`re so good I bet you can walk around the whole room on your hands without knocking things over." Azula said.

Ty Lee smiled and stood on her hands, Azula`s sweet talking had finally convinced her.

Ty Lee expertly walked around the room on her hands carefully avoiding the priceless work and jumping over vases and statues.

She performed cartwheels and back flips that Azula could barely do.

"I have to surpass her, but today I think I'll have a little fun." Azula said smirking.

Several minutes passed and Azula`s plan to have Ty Lee accidently knock over the broken vase had bared no fruit.

"Damn, looks like I need to influence this event." Azula said to herself.

Ty Lee had finally made it to the nicked vase and Azula saw her opening.

"Wow Ty Lee, you're so awesome!" Azula said.

And her plan worked, the second Ty Lee heard Azula`s compliment she lost her focus and crashed into the nicked vase.

The vase crashed cracked on the ground.

"Oh no, Azula I'm so sorry." Ty Lee pleaded.

"Oh my Ty Lee, just look at this mess, and that was my grandfather's favorite vase." Azula said with mock sweetness.

"WH-what should we do?" Ty Lee asked nervously.

"Hmm, I suppose I could tell my father or…" Azula said giving a naughty lead on.

"Or, or what, please tell me what?" Ty Lee said begging.

"Well, I could give you your punishment and fix the vase myself, before anyone finds out." Azula said.

"Oh yes! Let's do that!" Ty Lee said desperately.

"Well this is your punishment, a good spanking on your bottom." Azula said.

Ty Lee flinched, but decided Azula was probably a lot more merciful (not really).

"O-okay Azula, just please don't tell anyone." Ty Lee pleaded.

Azula chuckled and licked her lips at the fun she would soon have.

"Okay Ty, now if you would just stand on your hands, we can begin." Azula said rubbing her hands.

"Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"Your punishment should fit your crime, you broke the vase on your hands, you should be punished on your hands." Azula said.

Ty Lee whimpered and walked up to Azula.

Azula coaxed Ty Lee to stand on her hands and flatten out her back.

Ty Lee`s rump was now at the same level with Azula`s chest.

Azula licked her lips and took a deep breath of relief.

"Now Ty, you do realize a proper punishment must be done on a bare bottom." Azula said.

Ty Lee nodded and knew her resistance might lead to a worst punishment.

Azula grabbed the hem of Ty Lee`s pants and pulled them up (she`s upside down so it's like she`s pulling them down) Azula stared at Ty lee`s frilly laced pink panties.

"So cute." Azula said to herself.

Those went up or technically down, too.

Azula peered into Ty Lee`s pale developing bottom, it was like a blank canvas, white and ready to be painted.

Azula ran her hand across the baby fat on Ty Lee`s bottom.

SMACK!

Azula violently flicked her hand on Ty`s tush.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Azula continued to punish the poor girl.

She could her Ty Lee whimper and give out little sobs as Azula continued to dish out her punishment.

Azula tried to match the strength her mother had when she was being spanked.

But Azula`s little hand could only do so much.

Azula felt oddly happy giving her friend a bare bottom paddling SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The slaps were fast and sharp, Ty Lee`s blank canvas was slowly being painted a shade of pink.

Azula stopped to admire her handy work.

In the short amount of time this went on, Ty Lee`s bottom had become a rough pink color, with tints of red in the middle.

Azula picked up where she left off and delivered ten good swats, each one impacting and rippling the flesh on Ty Lee`s bottom.

"It`s a good thing all your baby fat went into your bottom, otherwise you might be in serious trouble." Azula said while spanking her in between words.

After four more minutes of spanking her friend Azula was finally satisfied.

Azula glided her hand on Ty Lee`s rump.

It had become a dull red color in the middle, with the rest of her bottom a bursting pink color.

Azula let Ty Lee get to her feet and told her to stand in the corner with her hands behind her head and her rump sticking out.

Azula glued the vase back together again with her fire bending, though this time she made her welding stronger, all the while listening to Ty Lee`s small sobbing in the corner.

When Azula was done she called Ty Lee over.

"Come on sit in my lap, and I'll rub something onto your bottom." Azula said.

Ty Lee chocked back a sob and walked over to Azula, she laid herself across Azula`s lap and jutted her rear out.

Azula gave Ty`s glowing orbs a little kiss causing Ty to yip.

Azula took out some bandaging cream and started to rub it into Ty Lee`s sore posterior.

Azula rubbed little circles but slowly, trying to mimic the same feeling her brother gave her when he did this.

Finally Ty Lee stopped crying and Azula sat her up in her lap and pulled up her pants and panties.

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula`s waist and buried her head in the crook of Azula`s shoulder.

"Aw, poor Ty, it`s okay your punishment is over." Azula said stroking Ty Lee`s hair and occasionally giving her a pat on the butt.

Ty Lee fell asleep and Azula spent the rest of the day stroking Ty Lee`s head and bottom and giving her kisses on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, in the next chapter Mai will get spanked by her mom, then by Azula, well the latter will be in chapter ten but still.<strong>

** Zuko will appear again, but later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well funny thing, I`m writing this even though I don't have internet access. I miss my DA account. Anyway, this chapter is about Mai and her mother.**

* * *

><p>Mai didn't hate her mother, but she hated how she was being raised.<p>

Her parents felt proud the day Azula wanted her to be her friend.

Their daughter a friend to the princess, oh how their social status and her father`s political career went skyward.

Of course Mai`s mother wanted her daughter to keep out of trouble, Mai didn't speak to anyone unless spoken to, she sat still, she didn't show any emotion and kept out of trouble.

However, she still was punished; it wasn't anything like being whipped in a dungeon just a quick spanking before bed.

It was ritualistic, almost every night Mai would were a kimono to bed, nothing underneath and would crawl onto her scowling mother`s lap.

Her mother would bring her hand down across her backside a dozen times before lifting up the kimono.

The bare-bottom smacking was the worst, Mai`s mother would bring her palm across Mai`s bare backside for ten to twenty minutes, then Mai would cover herself and go to bed.

She would feel her mother`s stinging palm for minor things such as yawning or belching at inappropriate times, maybe one of her fingers were slightly off or she sipped her tea a little too loudly. One day as any other day Mai`s stress had caused her grades to slip a little, not necessarily to very low grades, but still low enough to tick her mother off.

"Young lady, do you know why you are being punished?" Mai`s mother asked.

"Yes mom, I haven't been performing properly, so I must be punished." Mai said half-heartedly.

"Good girl, now crawl over here." Her mother said.

Mai was dressed in her usual skin tight sleeping Kimono with no protection underneath.

Mai crawled into her mother`s lap and got into a position in which she was flat across her mother`s lap.

SMACK! Went the first hit. It wasn't as hard as Mai knew it could, it was obvious her mother was reserving her strength for the bare.

Her mother left a few more swats on Mai`s back-side, they weren't really hard so this was probably for a minor offense.

Mai`s mother was now tenderizing her daughter`s rum, the swats weren't really hard but it went on for a long time, after ten minutes her mom stopped.

Any normal child would interpret this as the punishment was over, but Mai knew better.

After years of this routine Mai knew her mother was expecting her to lift up her Kimono.

Mai`s mother used to do it but eventually Mai caught on to the signs of when to bare herself.

Mai lifted up her Kimono exposing her bare back-side, which was a shade of light pink.

Her mother raised her palm and SMACK! This continued for the next few minutes.

Mai kicked uncomfortably, but somehow calmed herself down; she knew this would go on if she tried to resist more.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Her mother`s palm was warming her up, Mai`s bottom was now a shade of deep crimson.

"Were done here, you may go to bed." Mia`s mother said giving her daughter a hug before leaving.

But Mai didn't sleep right away; she stayed up for an hour more, to rub the sting away from her poor bottom.

It was the fifth nigh she slept with an exposed red rear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay now, here is the new part of the story. **

**Everyone is their age in the series, as in Azula Mai and Ty Lee being 14, and Zuko being 16.**

* * *

><p>"Ty Lee, is that you?" Azula asked.<p>

Azula`s old acrobatic friend, was remarkably standing on her fingers in front of a pink circus tent.

Remarkable due to Ty Lee holding up her, gorgeous shapely figure.

Ty Lee happily hoped up, bowed then gave Azula a hug.

Azula returned the favor for a brief minute, the princess blushed as Ty Lee`s own cleavage mashed against hers, Azula felt very aware that Ty Lee`s breasts were at least a cup size or two bigger than her own, Azula swatted her own hand to keep it from traveling.

"Well Ty Lee I can see your busy, but I`m putting together a small team to capture my brother and fuddy-duddy uncle, would you be interested to join?" Azula said.

"Oh your uncle was so funny, but…you see I love my new life here at the circus, and my aura has never been pinker." Ty Lee said.

"I`ll take your word for it. Anyway I think it would be rude if you didn't invite me in at least." Azula said.

"Oh, well of course, come right on in princess." Ty Lee said nervously.

Azula followed Ty Lee inside her tent thinking of a way to get her to join her cause.

_"Damn it, and her I thought Ty Lee would be easy to manipulate, I suppose I'll have to get her to join some other way, I know I'll destroy her show! No wait that`s stupid. Hmm, maybe I'll reenact a scene from our child-hood." _ Azula thought to herself.

Azula sat down on a chair as Ty Lee dug around for snacks.

Azula noticed Ty Lee`s firmly and womanly developed behind, Azula found herself attracted to Ty`s heavenly orbs.

Azula wrapped her leg underneath Ty Lee`s stomach and pinned her to the table.

"Ah, Azula what are you doing?" Ty Lee said.

"Remember when we were children, and you broke that vase?" Azula said.

"Oh…yes." Ty Lee said.

"Well, do you remember what I did to you for breaking it?" Azula said.

"Oh no, please anything, but that!" Ty Lee said wiggling to get free.

Azula pulled Ty Lee`s arms into a hammer-lock and pulled her braid.

Azula dragged Ty Lee to the floor and told her to get on all-fours.

Azula put her right knee under Ty Lee`s slim stomach.

"Don't try to fight me, or I will spank you harder." Azula said.

Azula pulled down Ty Lee`s pants revealing her tight pink panties, that clung to her bottom and flaunted off her womanly and shapely features giving Azula plenty to target.

Azula raised her palm and SMACK! "Ow Azula, that hurts!" Ty Lee squealed.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Azula began to light Ty Lee`s rear.

Each smack from her palm jiggled the poor girl`s ample bum, the cool air in-between smack sent a rippling sensation through Ty Lee`s body, giving Azula a form of pleasure as Ty Lee`s globes jiggled as did the rest of her body.

"Now then Ty Lee, are you going to submit and join my quest?" Azula asked, tapping her nails on Ty Lee`s back.

"Yes, YES! Now will you please stop spanking me?" Ty Lee sobbed.

"Hmm, it`s not very dedicated if you only want me to stop spanking you, so I suppose I will just have to continue." Azula said.

Azula picked up the pace slapping even harder now, causing Ty Lee to burst into pleading sobs as Azula continued to smack the poor girls jiggling rump.

Azula felt herself getting excited as Ty Lee`s flesh jiggled, her breasts popped out of her shirt at the sheer force Azula was using.

"Oh my, I can't believe I'm getting wet to this, hmm I suppose I should stop but, there's no fun in that." Azula thought to herself.

Azula pulled Ty Lee`s underwear into a tight tug, giving her a wedgie whilst exposing her deep pink and reddening bottom.

Azula let her hand glide before continuing to paint Ty`s rump a deep crimson.

Ty Lee cried and flinched around as Azula gave Ty Lee the spanking of her life.

After an hour of non-stop smacks Ty Lee`s poor bottom was bright scarlet and practically sizzling.

"How cute, alright you can do one last show tonight.

I`m off to collect Mai, so make sure you can stand when I get back.

" Azula said giving Ty Lee one last swat.

"Ow!" Ty Lee said.

The girl stood up and staggered over to her lotions where she began to profusely rub her paddled bottom.


	9. Chapter 9

Azula`s royal paled-key marched to the front of the governor's palace, outside she was greeted by her old friend Mai, the governor`s daughter.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me?" Mai said bowing slightly.

Azula smiled then laughed it off with her friend. "It`s good to see you Mai, how are your parents?" Azula asked.

"Stupid, they let all the people out, something about pentapox, like that`s a real thing." Mai said, rolling her eyes.

Azula`s face took on the expression of annoyance, her father trusted Mai`s father with this city and he was already making a mess.

"Your parents and I need to have a discussion." Azula said in her coldest voice.

Mai`s eyes widened with a weak form of shock.

"Wait Azula, don't hurt my parents, just punish me instead." Mai said.

"Very well, what do you suggest?" Azula asked. Mai blushed slightly and whispered something into the Princess`s ear.

"Hmm, interesting, something I just did to Ty Lee." Azula said smirking.

Mai led Azula into her private quarters, if you can guess, Mai was about to get her rear smacked, she hated this process, from ages eight to twelve her mother had given her a fair hundred spankings , she had never been spanked by a fire-bender and she wasn't looking forward to one from Azula of all people.

"Relax, I won't use fire or lightning, there's no need for you to suffer horribly, just one spank on the behind for every citizen." Azula said.

"There were around four-hundred of them." Mai said in gloom.

The girls had finally reached Mai`s bed-room, Azula pulled up a chair and sat-down crossing her legs, she patted her lap calling Mai over.

Mai nodded reluctantly and placed herself across Azula`s lap.

Azula locked her leg around Mai`s, pushing the girl`s bottom higher into the air.

Azula ran her hands down Mai`s dress, lifting it and stripping her of her weapons, she did the same with Mai`s wrists.

Azula sliced of the bottom of Mai`s dress revealing a tight pair of black-lace undergarments.

Azula raised her and SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Azula began her discipline.

Azula rained down dozens of smacks on Mai`s bottom, targeting the areas that revealed the most flesh.

The air around Mai`s bottom had become very sensitive, her flesh jiggled as Azula`s palm slapped around on it.

Over the past six years, Mai had developed a rather curvy figure.

She had around c-cup breasts, but her figure had really developed on her hips and curves, which were complimented by her slim waist.

But of course no one knew that because of the heavily baggy yet loose clothing she wore.

"I guess you still want your modesty, hmmm well it`s just you and me." Azula said, spanking her in between words, "By the way, since we're here, I'm leading a small team to capture my uncle and brother, and I was wondering if you`d be interested?"

"Ow, of course, yip, anything to get me out of here, ooh." Mai said, wincing between words.

Azula was half done when she sat back to exam her work.

Mai`s rear was a dull red color, with a small hand-print in the middle, her lower and inner thighs also took on this red color.

"Two hundred more, then your parent's debt will be paid." Azula said.

Azula pulled down Mai`s undergarments and gave her bottom a little rub before giving it a dozen sharp slaps.

Mai winced but held in any sign of pain, she feared Azula, but she feared to show emotion more, Azula didn't mind though, she was enjoying herself, giving her friends a bottom warming was a good pass time to her.

Azula grabbed her chest in an attempt to calm herself down.

"I don't need this right now, I wonder how Mai feels?" Azula said to herself.

Azula pinched Mai`s private area causing her to yelp in shock. Azula giggled a bit, luckily for both of them she was bone dry.

Azula shifted Mai to a position in which Mai was bent over Azula`s knee, and her rear was in eye view of Azula.

Azula gave Mai a little kiss on both cheeks.

"I`ll see you and Ty Lee back on the sip we need to have a little talk." Azula said giving Mai one last smack on the bottom and a kiss on the forehead.

Mai changed, then threw herself over her bed and rubbed her bottom in an attempt to smother the flames.


End file.
